falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Raiders (Fraktion)
Ödland der Hauptstadt Mojave Ödland Alaska Illinois Commonwealth Nuka-World weitere Orte |mitglieder = Sam Warrick Papa Khan Regis Lug-Nut Smiling Jack Jessup McMurphy Chance Ishmael Ashur Gristle Jared Sinjin Zahllose andere Mitglieder |abteilungen = Raider im Ödland der Hauptstadt Khane Großkhane Vipern Schakale Unholde Scorpions Viele verschiedene andere namenlose oder unzugehörige Gruppen }} 'Raider ' manchmal bezeichnet als Banditen, sind jede Gruppe von Ödländern, die keine Skrupel haben zu brandschatzen, plündern, andere erledigen oder jemandem den Tag zu ruinieren, bedauernswert genug, wenn man keiner von ihnen ist. Banditen neigen dazu, sich in lose Bündnisse von Banden im post-apokalyptischen Ödland zu organisieren und sind ein andauerndes Problem. Banditen machen typisch Jagd auf Reisende und sehr kleine Städte, meiden allerdings bevölkerungsreichere Gebiete, wo sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind und kein Element der Überraschung haben. Zahlreiche Gruppen mit Banditen findet man überall im Ödland, wobei sie oft nur aus wenigen Leuten bestehen. Die meisten bestreiten ihr Leben, indem sie anderen Einwohnern nachstellen, normalerweise ohne jeden Grund (außer für den Nervenkitzel). Andere jedoch, außer den Khanen und den 80s, greifen laut Stammesregeln nur an, um zu Überleben.Fallout 3 Offizielles Lösungsbuch Kernregion 2160 Neben einer großen Anzahl verschiedener kleinerer Raider-Gruppierungen gab es drei - aus Vault 15 stammende - größere Raiderbanden. * “Die Schakale“ sind eine typische Raiderbande. Ihre Mitglieder haben keine Moral und versuchen nur zu überleben. Sie überrennen ihre Feinde und beginnen einen Kampf nur, wenn sie ihn auch gewinnen können. * “Die Vipern“ behaupten, Anhänger einer alten Religion zu sein. Sie greifen meistens nachts im Schutz der Dunkelheit an und vertrauen dabei auf ihre Stärke. Sie benutzen Giftpfeile, mit denen sie Gegner lähmen und töten können. * “Die Khane“ sind wohl die gefährlichste Gruppe. Ihre Mitglieder leben wie mongolische Krieger. Sie brennen Städte nieder und versklaven die Überlebenden. Meistens bilden sich kleine Gruppen, die das Ödland durchstreifen. Bei größeren Operationen können sich allerdings auch kleine Armeen bilden. Die Mitglieder benutzen meistens Nahkampfwaffen und greifen nur selten zu Feuerwaffen, da sie deren Einsatz als feige erachten. 2240 Nach 80 Jahren haben sich die alten Gruppen aufgelöst, sodass viele verschiedene Raidergruppen entstanden sind. Davon sind allerdings nur wenige wichtige bzw. größere Gruppen: * Es gibt eine Raidergruppe, die sich nördlich von Broken Hills befindet. Sie werden von einen New Reno mit Waffen versorgt und arbeiten für die RNK. Sie verhalten sich eher wie Söldner, werden aber trotzdem als Raider angesehen und arbeiten recht taktisch. * Neue Khans sind die Nachkommen der ursprünglichen Gruppe und verstecken sich in den zerstörten Gängen von Vault 15. 2281 In der Mojave existieren insgesamt vier Raiderbanden. Zwei kleine und zwei große Banden. * Schakale Diese beiden Raiderbanden befinden sich auf dem Highway 93 bei der Station des Nevada Highway Patrols und östlich von Nipton. Nachdem die RNK sie größtenteils vernichtet hat, sind sie nicht mehr als kleine opportunistische Kriminelle. * Vipern The second clan, the Vipers, are mysterious followers of an ancient religion (or so they claim). They usually only come out at night to hunt for food or to conduct raids. They are ruthless in combat and prefer stealth to strength. They usually carry bone knives dipped in Pit Viper venom, which, when in the blood stream, paralyzes the victim. Most victims captured in this way are taken back to their hideout * Großkhane Die Großkhane sind eine der größten Clans, die von Papa Khan angeführt wird und im Red Rock Canyon wohnt. Sie haben eine Allianz mit Caesars Legion, um sich beim Hoover-Staudamm an der RNK zu rächen, wegen des Verbrechens in Bitter Springs. Als Gegenleistung belohnte Caesar die Großkhane mit dem Land westlich des Colorado, dass ihnen gehören würde. Falls Caesars Legion beim Hoover-Damm gewinnt, schenkt die Legion den Großkhanen allerdings nicht das versprochene Land, sondern die Großkhane werden zwangsintegriert und die Frauen wurden an hohe Offiziere verkauft. Ödland der Hauptstadt thumb|300px|Die typischen Raider im Ödland der Hauptstadt Die Raider im Ödland der Hauptstadt sind meist feindlich gesinnte, gesetzlose und von Drogen verwirrte brutale Menschen, die sich im Ödland von Washington, D.C. herumtreiben. Sie haben wenig gemein mit den Raidern der Westküste, abgesehen von den Unholden des Mojave-Ödlandes. Man trifft sie in kleineren Gruppen an, welche über eine breite Auswahl an Waffen verfügen. Gelegentlich findet man auch Raider, die mit Hunden jagen. Alle Raider tragen eine Raider-Rüstung (außer in Raider-Bordellen, wie z.B. in Evergreen Mills) und haben meist schmutzige Haut. Die Raider im Ödland der Hauptstadt haben keinen gemeinsamen Anführer, nur die einzelnen Banden. Ashur aus The Pitt kontrolliert allerdings eine etwas größere Gruppe Raider. Raider haben keine Allianzen mit anderen Fraktionen und greifen, außer Sklavenhändlern, jeden an. Sie sind scheinbar sehr grausam, da die von ihnen bewohnten Orte für gewöhnlich mit Körperteilen von anderen Raidern und Ödländern übersät sind. Das führt zu der Annahme, dass sie Gefangene und gelegentlich auch eigene Leute foltern. Die größte bekannte Bande von Raidern hat eine barbarische Stadt in Evergreen Mills aufgebaut. Die gut zu verteidigende Felsschlucht dient ihnen als Operationsbasis. Gerüchten zufolge verkaufen die Raider Gefangene an die Sklavenhändler.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Mojave Ödland The Joshua Tree-speckled mountains provide a surprising amount of cover, especially the rock-strewn washes that run east-west just south of Nelson. This is the perfect location for packs of anarchic hunters, grifters, and psychotics to wait for an opportunity to steal, kidnap, or kill. These loosely-knit Raider gangs revel in chaos and anarchy. The Jackals are no more than a handful of scarred and tattooed reprobates, scraping out a living by preying on anything weaker than them. The (slightly) more organized Viper Gang consist of a slightly more skilled collection of ne'er-do-wells, dug in close to major roads to rob and plunder travellers and Merchant Caravans. Further north, are two much more pitiful gangs, who have lost their brethren (both in violence, or by recruitment) to the Fiends; the stinking Greaser Gang who terrorize the Nord Vegas Kanalisation, and the Scorpion Gang, who fight intermittent skirmishes with Westside residents. There are also two other major raider groups: the Unholde and the drug-making and trafficking Großkhane. All these Raiders have little driving purpose or goal, other than to live to see tomorrow and raise as much hell as possible today.Fallout: New Vegas Offizielles Lösungsbuch * Schakale * Vipern Bande * Unholde * Großkhane * Greaser Bande in the North Vegas sewers * Die Scorpions fight intermittent skirmishes with Westside residents. * Raider Commonwealth In the Commonwealth raiders are more organized than before. Raiders are now more technologically advanced and can utilize machine gun turrets and automatic spotlights - some raider leaders have even re-purposed power armor for themselves. However, raiders in the Commonwealth do not have a centralized organization, and are split into several groups. According to terminals and dialogue, some of these groups antagonizes each other, while some stay out of each other's way. For example, Red Tourette's group have constant skirmishes against Tower Tom's crew. These raiding groups rarely have set names and are mostly referred to by their leaders, with some exceptions like the Forged (the Forged themselves aren't originally from the Commonwealth, thus why they might be different) and the L&L Gang, a loose alliance of raider gangs. Raiders seem to follow an unspoken chain of command, though not as structured as the Gunners. In Fallout 4, raiders can be heard conversing with each other, sometimes telling stories or joking with each other. The members also seem to have close bonds with one another as they often get enraged when some of their comrades are killed. Notes and terminals also shows that raiders care more about each other (e.g. Intervention note) though they still possess the same bloodthirstiness that raiders have in Fallout 3. Raiders, like many factions, do not treat synths and the Railroad favorably. Most notable is the L&L gang, who have reputation to be violent towards synths. This is evidenced by the mass-graves of Railroad Operatives in Kendall Hospital, an ex-Railroad safehouse now controlled by raiders. Raiders are less aggressive according to the lore - they prefer to extort and negotiate with settlers than killing them outright (though this is not shown in-game). Raiders earn protection money from Bunker Hill caravans and spends money in places like Combat Zone, a raider-only bar, showhouse and wrestling ring. * Geschmiedete * Raider * Rust Devils * Fallensteller * Jünger * Rudel * Unternehmer Vorkommen Raider kommen in allen Fallout Spielen vor und werden in der Fallout Bible erwähnt. Einzelnachweise en:Raiders es:Saqueadores fi:Raiders pl:Bandyci pt:Raiders ru:Рейдеры zh:Raiders Kategorie:Fallout Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 Fraktionen Kategorie:Van Buren Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout Bible Fraktionen Kategorie:Räuber Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen